


Distraction

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost Sex, Cockblocking, Distractions, Floor Sex, M/M, Makeouts, Making Out, Mavin, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing, heavy kissing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin distracts Michael while he tries to work. Geoff isn't too keen on the idea of them fucking on the office floor, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Pairing:** Mavin

**Rating:** Mature (not full on sex, but almost I guess)

**Summary:** Prompt from otpprompts <http://my-lovely-little-micool.tumblr.com/post/114256864881/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is> ____________________________________ 

Michael clicked away as he editted, chewing lightly on his bottom lip as he was lost in concentration. He didn’t even notice it at first when his boyfriend’s hand landed softly on his thigh. But then it started moving up, slowly.  
“Gavin, stop.”  
He could practically _feel_ the smug smirk that the Brit next to him wore.  


“Gavin I swear to fuck.”  
The hand stilled, Michael’s attention being switched to the warm sensation of breath on the side of his neck.  


“I’m gonna fuckin’ hit you.”  
The breath was replaced by the skin of the lips emitting it.   


“Gawd dammit Gavin you shit.”  
Gavin’s lips kissed softly, teasing at the paleness of the Jersey boy’s neck.  


“I’m trying to— _Fuck_ —”  
As his teeth bit gently at Michael’s jugular in a distraction, Gavin slid his hand upwards to rest over the slight bulge he had caused in his boyfriend’s lap.  


“GAVIN YOU F—”  
Michael lept from his chair, tackling his boyfriend to the floor. Gavin squawked and giggled, squirming wildly as the auburn-haired man attacked him, tickling him and swatting at him playfully.  


“You fuckin’ asked for it, you little shit!” Michael grunted as he pinned the Brit beneath him.   
The two stared at each other, faces tinged pink, panting slightly, and grinning.   


“Couldn’t keep your fuckin’ hands off me long enough to let me finish editing, huh?” Michael said, voice low and sultry, causing the pink of Gavin’s cheeks to grow further.   


“But Micool! I can’t help it, you look so cute when you’re trying to concentrate.” Gavin whined, noting his lover’s hard-on pressed against his leg with a smirk.  


Michael huffed, rolling his eyes. Leaning down, he placed a kiss onto Gavin’s soft lips, who responded hungrily. The two remained kissing feverishly for several more minutes before Michael parted from his lover’s lips, catching his breath before he spoke.  


“You do know the guys will be back from lunch soon probably, right? Are we really gonna—”  


“Do _not_ fuck on my floor, oh my gawd. The last thing we need is more jizz stains on the carpet.” Geoff interrupted with a grimace as he entered the office and sat down at his desk.   


“For the love of gawd, please get off the floor and go touch dicks somewhere else or something,” he said with a shiver before turning around to face his computer.  


Gavin and Michael laughed, grunting as they got up.   


“Sorry, Geoff. Gavin was being an annoying little shit and distracting me. His fault,” Michael chuckled and the other man squawked in offense.  


“Micool! That’s not fair, you bloody tackled me,” the Brit pouted as he sat back down in his chair.  
Michael ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before he returned to his seat also.  


“Like I said; you deserved it.” He said with a wink.  


Geoff just watched the two as they went back to work, shaking his head with a small smile before refocusing himself.  
“Idiots.”


End file.
